Mindy(The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)
Mindy is a stereotypical popular girl: mean, rude, rich, spoiled, beautiful, snobby, self-centered and an airhead (but she's not nearly as dumb as Billy). She has her own clique of friends and is Mandy's worst nemesis. History Mindy moved to Endsville when she was really little and was one of Mandy's new neighbors. Mandy, feeling bad for her, went over to talk to her. Mindy wanted to be friends with Mandy, but the only thing was that Mindy talked too much. Mandy rejected her and a hurt Mindy decided that she would have revenge. Appearance Grim Adventures Mindy has ginger colored hair and freckles on both her cheeks. She wears a typical school uniform which includes the blue skirt, white button-up shirt and pink Mary Jane shoes, she can be seen without her school uniform in some episodes. Mindy wins every beauty pageant, but this is only because her Mother is always one of the judges. As a witch she is emerald green, lost some of her hair, grew a long warty nose and has yellow teeth. Personality Grim Adventures As mentioned above, Mindy's your stereotypical popular girl. She is bossy, mean, and can't stand not getting her way, as shown when she cried after Mandy took her place as captain of their school cheerleading squad, and whenever she has a fit over her own insults being used against her. She is also shown to be able to hold a grudge for a very long time, as she hates Mandy for rejecting her when they were much younger; however, she can put aside her hatred towards Mandy when needed, an example being in the movie The Wrath of The Spider Queen, when she helped Mandy fight the spiders. Mindy is obviously not nearly as dumb as Billy, but she definitely is not very smart, either---an example of Mindy's low intelligence is that she thought Paris and Toronto were countries and that Africa was a city. Mindy has tendancy to call everyone she hates a "loser", and in The Wrath of The Spider Queen, reveals that she considers nerds to be inhuman. UnderFist When she was transformed into a witch, she became psychotic and decided that if she couldn't be beautiful then nobody could and attempted to help monsters take over the world. In the end she realized that idea was selfish and ridiculous, and apologized. Powers and Abilities Grim Adventures She is rather manipulative, and often uses peer pressure to get her "friends" to do what she wants. Underfist Spells: She has the ability to use magic (like Grim and Irwin) that can transform other people as she used magic to transform the normal chocolate bar people into even stronger Chocolate bar people she also used this when the Chocolate people were distracted she transforms them into a merge of a giant mummy monster Flight: She is able to fly using her broom Camouflage and Disguise: She is able to disguise herself as her normal human self again but will last only for 30 minutes (she used this to fool Irwin and the people of Endsville) Trivia * Mindy once made references to musical groups Outkast and Gorillaz in "Pandora's Lunch Box": she first tells the cheerleaders to "shake it like a Polaroid picture", which is from the song "Hey Ya", and later tells them "don't stop, get it, get it", which is taken from the song "Feel Good Inc." * In Japanese, Mindy's voice seems to be a parody of the typical anime school girl, possibly to accentuate her status as the popular kid. * Mindy's voice actress, Rachael MacFarlane, also voiced Numbuh 362 on Codename: Kids Next Door; coincidentally, the two shows have a crossover. * Mindy's Pretty Princess costume in Underfist is a reference to the Wicked Queen from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. * Deep down Mindy wants Mandy to be her friend. * Mindy's favorite sport is cheerleading. She's the cheerleading captain for her squad. Category:Bully Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Homo Magi Category:Captains Category:Cheerleaders Category:Magic Users Category:Military Category:Women with Superpowers Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Grim Rogues Gallery Category:Temper